The Lost Soul's
by DarkShadow66
Summary: Alex's Dreams are more real than he thought


as I was walking in the depths of the fog trying to get back to the house I saw something in front of me not to far away it was not an animal it was more disgusting it's head looked like it had no neck it's arms look like they were sown on to it's body and it started walking towards me I started to back up but I hit a wall it was a building "were did this come from" when I turned to look back there the creature stood right in my face I pushed it away with my hands it was slimy after I pushed it away it started walking to me then it sprayed something out of it's chest I started to cough and then I woke up. "_it was all a dream "_I thought to myself . after that dream my mother walked through the door to wake me up to help wake up my brother to start the bus it was about 6:36am in the morning getting ready for school when you could hear the faint sound of a little girl crying I thought it was ronna crying but it was coming from my room. " what is that " I went walking in to my room the light was burnt out and all I could see was an outlining of a little girl._"do you want to come play" _the little girl whispered I was scared and I said "n….no " after that she started to scream the sound pierced my ears with ringing

then I blacked out. I couldn't remember any thing everything just went black. Getting up I was wondering where I was. I was on the bus sleeping in the back like nothing happened when I came to there was a sharp pain in my arm. I slowly started pulling up my sleeve and after it got pass the wrist there was a sharper pain like being cut by a knife and there it was revealing numbers carved into my arm 10110 "what the fu…" then you could hear the bus tires screeching on the pavement. My cousin told him I was hurt he came to see me and when he saw it he panicked. But I didn't panic and the weird thing was it wasn't bleeding. As soon as I touched it blood started gushing out he went to the front and the bus was in motion again but this time it was going fast. He was taking me to the hospital by the time we reached highway 43 I past out and when I awoke I was in the hospital but no one was there."HELLO…ANY ONE HERE "but no one answered back or came.The lights were flickering and some of them were off which made it eerie .As I got up from the hospital bed you could hear something dragging on the floor." Anyone there?" but still no one answered I walked down the hall to go see what made that noise I walked around the corner and there it was a creature not the one I seen in my dream this one was a nurse the body looked slimy and old and it smelt like rotting meat it was walking closer to me and every step it took it would burp like it was trying to throw up "Back away" but the thing kept coming towards me I backed up looking around to find a weapon I could use and I found a pole laying on the ground I picked it up and swung with force and the pole struck the creature in the head it fell to the ground blood was coming out of the head as it lay there not moving. I didn't feel sick anymore I just wanted to leave this place. But the I could hear other thing's walking around I clutched the pole in my hands and then everything around me started to go fuzzy and I felt weak I blacked out again.

I woke up at the same hospital bed but this time there was my parents and the doctors with a band aid on my wrist .The doctors were asking me questions "Where did you get cut" "I…i don't know" "What do you mean you don't know" "I blacked out and when I awoke there it was the markings ""they look like you did this to your self "

"WHAT …. Do you think I would do this to my self" "well you said you blacked out… you could do anything to your body when you black out " "but I wouldn't do this to my self " "….Well were going to have to give you a shot that will make you sleep for awhile " " NO… I don't want to sleep please "the nurses were walking towards me with the needle in there hands "NO. Please". The doctors were holding me down and then the nurses grabbed my arm one held the arm and another had the needle. The needle went into my arm it stung for the first two minutes then everything went black. When I awoke I was in the hospital again the lights were off "No… I don't want to be here "I started to get off the bed when these bugs crawling on the floor. I didn't have my shoes so I didn't step on then my shoes were on the chair beside the bed I put them on and started to walk to the doors with the sound of the bugs crushing at the bottom of my feet I found the doors and they opened up but no one was outside . The cars were here but no one in them I started walking towards the school to see if my friends were there I got past the Bing's restaurant and then the fog came along it was just like in the dream I had and I couldn't believe it but the creature I saw in my dreams was down main street walking towards me "Holy Shit this cant be happening " I back up and run into the building I turn around and it was the restaurant I turn back around to think the creature was standing there but to find out it was gone "where did it go" I looked around but I couldn't find it so I started running towards the school


End file.
